Stealing Sarah
by The Infant Phenomenon
Summary: What happens when Jareth discovers Sarah has been kidnapped by his own brother? Can he save her from marrying him and win her affections back? Oh the suspense! The DRAMA!


Stealing Sarah

This story, may or may not be completed. Depends on response I guess. 

Disclaimer: Don't sue. I own nothing, not even David Bowie, although… I wish I did… ::smirk:: 

Enjoy, droogs of thine heart! 

~~~~~~

Jareth cursed loudly as he stormed through his corridors, cloak billowing ominously behind him. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, eyes flaming with the absolute fury erupting within him. Sparks of magik flew off his being as if repelled by the frenzy of energy coursing through his every pore. The currents emanated off his being. Any creature within near vicinity would have been fried. Of course the alacrity of his servants had a lot to be desired. 

Since Sarah had left his realm, there lacked a certain "spirit" in everyone whom had been hoping the potential queen would accept their King's gracious offer. The extension of magik ruling was rarely bestowed, and never spurned. Such was the insult to the magnificence of his character. 

Such was the pain that child had blindly inflicted upon his heart. 

That baby was merely a toy to lure her to his affections…a ploy to familiarize her with his world, his subjects.

The game was a typical one, a courting challenge subjected upon the intended recipient of such high proposals.

Common in _his_ world, and apparently not in _hers_.

He never intended the blasted thing to go so awry. He never intended for her to despise him and practically storm his castle with the pretentious might of a goddess and her personal army of loyal misfits. 

To challenge him with such malice and disregard for his kind offers! He often pondered her moves with such reflection, and found ten to one that she was often blinded by her pride, _and _the air of nonchalant, self-righteous authority he assumed when playing antagonist. 

The misguided gallantry of rescuing her brother from his wicked captor was more than enough to completely devastate the image he was attempting to portray of himself to her. How literally she had taken everything! He never should have romanced anyone from outside his world, especially such a _young_ someone. 

And yet, he was intensely in love with that stubborn, spoiled girl. Sarah was the very quintessence of a Queen.

With striking blue eyes, wild and innocent at turns; soft earth colored hair…and a face easily appearing offended and vengeful, beautiful and porcelain all at once. She had emotions as colorful as a painter's pallet and just as vibrant and unconcealed. She was flighty and steadfast, wickedly superior, torn with despair…flushed with…the abandon of youth… 

He, on the other hand, was the ice to her fire, with his platinum locks and pallid complexion. His concealed emotions were a sharp contrast to hers. He was irreproachable and austere, being well aware of his superior status and vast powers. 

She had left him half a man. Defeating him in his own game had cost him not only his heart but part of the magik he once possessed. She now contained this magik. It was however locked deep within her being, and could only be awaked by her reuniting with him. 

So they were inevitably bound together.

Sarah had been lured back into the Underground by Jareth's nemesis, disguised as a friendly worm.

The preposterous scheme was laughable. 

Apparently the intuitive bastard had been spying on his Sarah, and had played upon her desire to visit her old friends. He had spun an ingenious portal that gave her the capability to transcend through the worldly zones. 

Jaden was gifted in weaving deceptions, mirages and lies. His half brother was ambitious and had been banished for High Treason when he had attempted to obtain the throne by murdering Jareth in his sleep. He had a knack for striking when Jareth's guard was down, when he was at his weakest. 

And now he had Sarah, whom he would be able to coerce onto his side, whose power he would surely awaken and exploit against Jareth. 

Jareth was seething. He was intent on procuring his beloved from such sinister captivity. No doubt she would fall victim to his impure methods of seduction. 

Jaden was charming, of an agreeable countenance, and warmly attractive. Sarah found her new companion to be utterly appealing. He had inviting brown eyes and wavy golden hair that framed his face. He was tall, but not intimidating. He dressed elegantly without extravagance. 

And when he addressed her, he spoke with a gentle voice that sparked with enthusiasm and unadorned affection. He was all easy, unaffected manners. He insisted on them being on a first name bases, in order to maintain a comfortable, familiar environment. 

Being a guest in his cottage was so enjoyable she forgot her friends he promised to bring her to. She also began to lose track of time, and her memories of her world were obscured to the faintest of images. 

Instead she allowed herself to be indulged by late breakfasts, and lazy afternoons in flowery groves with baskets of peaches and cherries. The air was always sweet with the wild grasses of the moor. 

In the evenings she would ride with him. He had a stable of six of the finest horses. He was very fond of an imperial white stallion, and insisted she ride the beige mare, whom he concluded was of a tamer temper. He was ever diligent of her safety. 

Sarah could not recall the last time she was ever as content.

However, she was uncomfortably aware of their isolation together, but she did not disclose to him her desire to see another being. There were also inconsistencies in his story of her becoming his proclaimed "guest", but she did not push her inquires, lest she should offend her gracious, attentive host. 

"Sarah, my dear you seem distant this evening, are you unwell?" Jaden offered a cordial smile and magiked away their soiled dishes. 

"I suppose I'm just a bit tired, that's all. " Sarah replied.

" Perhaps you should retire early tonight, riding may be unwise. " 

" Yeah," Sarah grinned lazily, "I might fall off the horse." 

Jaden chuckled softly,

" Then you are best off to bed, my dear, sleep peacefully."

"Goodnight." Sarah dismissed herself and yawned loudly.

She felt… peculiar. There were odd times when she lapsed into a sort of… suspicion. Which was quite ungrateful and bothersome, but nevertheless, difficult to ignore.

She fell into a restless sleep, and fought images of a twisting maze… the strange pressure of a time constraint, and a man, clad in silver and white…like…ice…

…

Jareth found admitting himself into the portal sapped him of magik and energy. Exhausted, he collapsed haphazardly in a moor in the black of night. With his powers so limited, he was unable to perform after doing the most menial of spells. It was…infuriating.

He had left his kingdom is such disarray and irresponsible neglect, his minions had begun to assume an anarchy of sorts. Chaos was beginning to uncoil in the eerie paths of the labyrinth.

It was vital he return soon. And with Sarah. 

…

Everything was going according to plan. Jaden smirked, reveling in his success. It was enough that he could hold Sarah hostage and force Jareth to step down, but also, with the right circumstances, he would also be able to obtain Sarah's magik. The girl was so ignorant and gullable. So perfect a victim. Not that Jaden considered her dispensable, in fact, he found himself growing warily fond of Sarah, and almost concerned that she _should_ always be happy. As a Queen, she would be…sufficient. 

He detested Jareth, and he detested the Goblins. He was not interested in assuming the responsibility of keeping order with _them._ He was however concerned about the Race of creatures outside of Goblin city, as he considered them superior in intelligence and magik. Fai were lesser creatures than Jareth and himself, but they were nearer their "kind". However, they were unkind, vicious beings whose cities were overrun by warlords, crime, and filth. Their only virtues being their reasoning and power. 

Jareth assumed the world owed him everything, and he desired everything, and therefore received everything. He was too concerned about justice, and valued the antiquated laws of his father. His father always hated Jaden. 

…

Sarah awoke to a rustling outside her window. She lethargically rolled out of bed with a growing curiosity and squinting, peered outside. The strange form of some creature was lurking about under an Oak. The Creature seemed to pull off it's cloak, and the figure of a tall, strange looking man appeared in silhouette. 

Her curiosity outweighing her fear, she decided to meet the odd stranger. Slipping a robe over her gown, she snuck carefully out from her room, attempting to be silent, as she was far too interested to have her exploration ended prematurely by a meddling third party, that is, her…kind host.

Whom she was determined not to think ill of, but whom of late, had begun to make her apprehensive, she began second guessing his intentions, despite the fact that his even, amiable person had never once slipped, or intimated any designs not wholly pure and decent. Such paranoia was beginning to disturb her. 

" Going somewhere at such a late hour, my dear?"

Sarah jumped back from the door and spun around to find Jaden standing all but a foot away from her, with an edgy smile that sent shivers down her back. He put one arm firmly around her elbow. Sarah looked away, guilty, and caught. 

"And without proper garments for such a venture? Tut, tut. You know better than that. You could catch your death of cold in the moors. If you need fresh air you need but inform me first! I insist you be sensible in such matters and go back to sleep, especially since you were so quite obviously unwell this evening that we were forced to forgo our regular routine of riding together! And if you dare insult me by allowing me to think you would feign such behavior in order to avoid my company, I should be most distressed! " 

" I was sleepwalking. I don't mean to offend you, I'll do as you say just as soon as you let go of my arm…please." Sarah's voice edged on defensive.

Jaden appeared for a moment stunned and regretful after he released her arm and stepped aside. 

"Do forgive me my dear if I seemed harsh just then. I am frightfully concerned for your welfare, and of that matter, you must understand, I've never been the charge of a young lady before. I am quite unaccustomed to your essentiality, and I only wish for you to be happy with me. I bid you a goodnight, dear Sarah, and try not to think of me with too much aversion." 

Sarah was abashed by the condescension he had previously displayed, and leery of his exuberant apology. She purposefully neglected further argument after her dismissal. She was however intent on investigating the next morning, and preferably unaccompanied. 

It was strange. She was beginning to think of herself as his prisoner…which was really utter nonsense… but still left her feeling… oddly intimidated. One question still kept bothering her. Why was she his guest? Had they had some prior acquaintance with each other? But most of all, she couldn't recall where she was from, or nearly anything she had done at all before she became a guest at Netherhelm. 

It left her terribly unsatisfied and disturbed.

…

Jareth decided that an oubliette was certainly neither the most comfortable nor most dignified of places for a highly respected and feared Goblin King to reside. 

Pulling his unruly hair into the hood of his cloak he settled near a dark corner. In his rush to "play hero" he had forgotten a few essential items which might have made his mission a tad…more…comfortable. 

But really. Who was he, the King of the Underground, master of the labyrinth, to go running off and saving a mere child, whom had declared her disdain of him quite clearly? A girl whom had not only defeated him, rejected him and broken his powers, but a girl not even from his world. And besides, she might very well be quite content with Jaden, and what kind of callous monster would he appear to be should he forbid her that happiness? 

How pretentious and degrading that he should try to save this girl whom may even refuse to be saved. 

He hated his weakness. He had found pleasure in the decided company of a woman, and was resolute in the idea that a queen would prove most necessary. He had watched Sarah often. He had consoled her in dreams when she was so lonesome, had shown her images of her mother so when she awoke, she wouldn't miss her so terribly. Even before she realized his existence he had already found himself quite enamoured with that whimsical, childish and…_beautiful_ young woman. 

He never thought he could ever be capable of feeling the emotions that love inspired until that last desperate, _stupid_ plea for her to be _his. _

Nothing could console him for a long time after she had broken his spell, ended the game and abandoned him. Pitifully alone, numb with grief and longing, regret for what might have been, hate for him self for even feeling such emotions. 

Knowing Jaden, he would probably place a charm on Sarah to obscure her memories. With that, Jareth knew he couldn't just approach her and sweep her away, she'd probably think he was the enemy, then he would lose her altogether. 

Besides, what would he do with her after he was done "rescuing" her? Try to win her heart again? Send her back home? 

The entire ordeal was so tiresome, solace could only be found in the hope that sleep would provide him with a clearer mind to sort out such issues when he awoke. 

…

Jaden was indignant. Did Sarah truly think him so stupid? So oblivious? It was apparent that she was slipping from his control, trusting his too-good luck. 

Pacing back and forth in his chambers, Jaden decided that he was being too kind. Perhaps he ought to set stricter rules with his prisoner… he did find Sarah entirely too attractive for her own good. He found himself forced to have great restraint when she was near him. Perhaps he ought to force her to repay some of his kindnesses. Force her into a routine of nightly subservience to his desires. 

But to _lie_ to him so blatantly! She ought to be _punished..._

It's not like he didn't realize Jareth was out there in the moor. He could sense the approaching energy. Initially, that was what had awoken him. He was not prepared to charge out after the man however, Jareth was obviously weak, but not so weak that he couldn't do considerable damage to Jaden, himself. The fact that he was capable of even breaking through the wards he had placed over the portals to Netherhelm proved he was quite a dangerous adversary. His hate of him was enflamed.

Jaden stopped briefly and regarded his image in the mirror with a sudden calm. He hated appearing disheveled and flustered, it did not suit him.

Re-employing a meditative, pensive façade while tracing a finger along the outline of his reflection he constructed plan that relied on the deception of both Jareth and his dear, dear Sarah. 

Should he slip, Jareth would be able to assume the upper hand…

Unfortunately, while he was gifted in chicanery and charm, he was never endowed with the intelligence or sheer cleverness and cunning of Jareth. 

Brow furrowed in contemplation, he sat down upon an elegant divan and propped his booted feet up onto a pile of nearby books. 

For the moment he thought about Sarah again. He could not change his charms to be any more effective. Therefore, he would be forced to find other means to ensure her utter devotion and endearment to him. 

Throwing a grand ball would be a magnificent aversion! A masquerade would not only cheer her up, but would force her to forget the things that obviously wanted her to remember them. 

Then perhaps he would be able to hunt Jareth with necessary discretion. Without involving her…

…

" Sarah, darling, may I impose upon you for just a moment? Last night a most splendid idea occurred to me that I thought you'd have a strong inclination for!"

Sarah peered cautiously up from her tea. She was guarded and solicitous around Jaden since he had approached her so queerly last night. She nodded her head in assent.

Teeming with enthusiasm, and not paying heed to her withdrawal he continued, 

" I have decided throw a masquerade ball! I know you've been lonesome with only myself as your sole companion, and although I've found our solitary companionship most advantageous to our personal relationship, acquainting yourself with society may be beneficial to your health. I do hope to see some pink reappear in those lovely ivory cheeks of yours my dear. What do you say? "


End file.
